


They ain’t living life like this

by Createdforyou



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween anniversary they deserved, M/M, Making Out, One-Shot, The other characters are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Createdforyou/pseuds/Createdforyou
Summary: Sander and Robbe go to a party and make out on Halloween.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	They ain’t living life like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hate myself and I cringed writing this. Let’s pretend corona and k*to doesn’t exist. You know what songs to listen to oki byeeeee
> 
> (Yes I’m aware it’s not Halloween anymore lol)

The party was a rager. 

The neon lights flashing over costume after costume on this night of the dead brought heat and colour to the otherwise dark mist. The fog machine had been set up and it blew smoke in the chill of October, snaking around jeans and thin, ripped black tights, slowly dispersing into the air. Laughter echoed through the atmosphere with drunken high pitched giggles and low-rumbling chuckles. It was a night for chaos, it was a night for fun. 

Zoë stood over the punch table in her ghoul costume, deciding whether or not to indulge the red punch that was probably spiked with alcohol. But after a moment’s hesitation, she picked up a red cup and filled it with the drink. Just then, Senne approached her, donned in his vampire costume, flashing his fake teeth at her. She gave him a coy smile, reaching up to wrap her fingers around the collar of his white shirt. 

“Wow, those teeth are sexy,” she smirked at the plastic hanging out of his mouth. In actuality, he had drool that he was sucking in, trying not to let it spill and the fake blood around the plastic was not helping with the attractiveness. He laughed and took them out. 

“Alright, no fangs then,” he said. As he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to the dance floor, they could see Amber and Luca off to the side in their ghost costumes talking and gossiping while Jens, Moyo and Aaron danced in the middle. 

“This party is fucking killer,” said Jens. “Maybe even better than last year.”

He was in a skeleton costume, the bones drawn on his sunken cheeks. The other boys were, too. 

“The drinks are also better,” Aaron whooped as he laughed and downed a cup. 

Moyo’s eyes darted across the room.

“Alright, out of all these girls, who would you pick?” he slapped Jens’ shoulder. 

“Nah, man, I’m not looking for anything right now,” he shook his head. 

“Who says you have to have anything?”

When Jens just shook his head again and shrugged, Moyo couldn’t contain his smile. 

“You still have the hots for Jana right?” He raised his eyebrow but his tone was not as teasing. That’s when Jens shoved him and they all burst in laughter. 

“It’s a party, man. Let’s just dance and drink,” he said. 

While the next song played, Aaron reached for his phone to take shots for his Instagram and received a message just as he found the right angle. 

“Robbe says he’ll be here soon with Sander,” he alerted the boys.

“Uh, what’s soon? Those two are always late to everything,” Jens took a sip of drink. Aaron struggled to pay attention, distracted on his phone as he received more messages from Amber looking for him and widened his eyes to help him focus on the conversation.

“I don’t know man, he just said soon.”

He shrugged and then stalked off to find Amber in the crowd. 

The speakers thumped loudly, vibrating and shaking everyone’s chests as the music pumped out. 

_ In the dark I come alive... _

Moyo saw Robbe and Sander finally make their way through the sweaty bodies, dressed as zombies, same as last year, though Sander’s hair was darker and shorter. Their white shirts were bloodied with fake blood and the makeup on their faces made them look ghostly and sunken. But the smiles on their faces were telling a whole different story. Moyo waved them over with a green glowstick he’d been offered upon entrance at the beginning of the night. Greetings were exchanged with smiles and low chuckles. 

“You guys finally made it. Thought you’d miss the whole fucking party,” he said.

Sander shot Robbe a look, one that was reserved for inside jokes, and then looked back at Moyo.

“Actually, we might have considered that,” Robbe gave him a sheepish smile. 

“You know what, I didn’t fucking need to know that,” he gave them a look, laughing as he went over to join Jens. 

“I still say we could’ve stayed in,” Sander said with an unimpressed look on his face, snaking his arms around Robbe’s waist. 

“And I say we could use a night out.” 

Robbe’s smile lines started to form and his fingers found his way into his hair as he gave him a short kiss. 

They could definitely use a night out because this year was different. This year, in roughly the same location, under the neon lights and the blaring music, they were finally able to be together without anyone in the way.  _ This year, they had each other.  _

“ Also,” Robbe whispered in his ear, reaching up on his toes. “You look hot in your costume.”

Sander didn’t have words for the way it made his insides turn and his knees wobble. His voice shook as he leaned in closer. 

“You, too.”

Just then, he caught sight of Britt and Noor across the room, spray painting glow-in-the-dark paint on the walls. He looked over to them, hands tightening on Robbe’s waist. Sander felt Robbe follow his eyes to them and back at him. He was almost certain he could see him reliving that night, his jaw clenching with the memories. Suddenly he felt soft fingers on his cheeks pulling him away from them and getting him to focus on the sight in front of him instead.

“Hey, eyes over here,” said Robbe with his lips curving up and his eyes heavy-lidded. Sander took a breath in through his nose and then settled into his arms, leaning into his forehead. He gave him a soft peck, then another fuller kiss, hands never leaving his waist. Then another kiss, deepening it as Robbe ran his hands through his hair and the music blasted with low chilling vibes.

_ Bitch I fuck with devils, I’m a rebel  _

They danced in the pretty lights, enjoying their time, soon being surrounded by all their friends. And as Robbe’s fingers got caught on Sander’s neck and in his brown hair, he almost couldn’t stand the heat anymore. He looked cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was exploding with emotions on the verge of being overwhelmed. He truly couldn’t believe it had been a year and around this time he had wished he could be with Robbe and now he  was . 

The next song started, the beat reverberating through the room and Robbe’s eyes flickered up as recognition waved through him. 

“Hey, it’s our song,” he said, prompting a confused look from Sander. 

“We have a lot of songs, but why this one?” He raised a eyebrow as the lyrics flowed. 

_ Never been a time like this, ain’t nobody grind like this, ah _

“Because...” Robbe took hold of his hands. “This time last year, to this song, I watched you kissing another girl and I wished I could kiss you instead.”

Sander instantly understood because he’d been thinking about the same thing not too long ago, about wanting to have kissed him that night. 

“So, then kiss me,” he laughed. 

And Robbe did just that. 

It was a passionate kiss filled with hunger and eagerness. And when Sander went to chase his lips for more, Robbe pulled back with a smirk, his brown eyes completely heavy with desire. A desire too intimate to be seen by anyone else on this dance floor. So, he took his hand and lead him to a more secluded area where their giggles muffled into each other’s chests and necks. 

Soon, the air was filled with breathy kisses, fingers in hair, and hands tugging on collars. It was just a space for finding each other over and over, rediscovering all the muscles and skin and tastes, all the senses blending into one. 

“You were so fucking jealous,” Sander breathed out a laugh. 

“What?” 

“I made you so jealous that night,” he repeated. Robbe stared at him, his lips curving. 

“You were pretty jealous too, if I remember correctly” he said, squinting his eyes playfully. 

Sander shrugged. 

“Yeah, well, I made you jealous first.”

“Hey, Sander?”

“Hmm.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Robbe said as he smiled into a filthy kiss, tongue and all. 

Robbe could drown in it. He could just revel in the fact that he was here with Sander now. There were no more pining looks, no more aches in their chest of holding the wrong person, no more wishing it were the other they were holding instead. There wasn’t an ounce of his being that could wonder what it would be like, what it  _ was _ like, without this. 

He grabbed his collar and pulled him even closer as his mouth traced all the memories of longing. 

_ Everybody trynna ride my dick _

_ But they ain’t living life like this _

As the echoing lyrics seemed to register in Sander, he pulled away, perking his ears, listening and smirking. 

“If this is the song that was playing, does that mean you wanna ride my dick?” 

“Shut up, you know that’s not what that means,” Robbe laughed as red creeped up his neck. 

“But don’t you?” his green eyes glistened as he teased. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Don’t you?” he softly punched his chest.

“Not even a question, Ijzermans,” Sander smiled and leaned in to taste the metal of his earring, his voice low and sultry this time. “Not. Even. A. Question.”

He continued leaving kisses down his jaw, wetting the area and softly tracing his teeth along his skin, eliciting soft hums from both of them. His fingers slipped in his shirt and Robbe saw stars as Sander brought his body flush against him. 

“You know, I‘m thinking...” Robbe gasped, struggling to breath. 

“Hmmm,” Sander said as he kept working the bruises on his neck, leaving the area red and sore, leaving him trying to form his sentence.

“I‘m thinking...maybe you were right.”

He gripped Sander’s hair to pull him up from his neck to face him. “We should’ve stayed in.”

His eyes were dilated and the smile on his face was enough to make Sander go mad. 

“Well,” Sander formed a smile of his own, kissing his lips once. “Let’s get out of here, then,” he said with a tilt of his head. 

His took Robbe’s hand in his own, the touch laced with sparking sensations, and then dragged him out of the party and into the ardent night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the lyrics matched the scenes and thanks for reading!


End file.
